


Lullaby of Sims and of Books

by fostertheships



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Eleanor & Park references, Fluff and Crack, M/M, actually uhm dating site??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fostertheships/pseuds/fostertheships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun thinks he's so damn fly but his feelings beg to differ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby of Sims and of Books

Sehun probably thinks he's too confident.  
  
He could go and be like,  _"baby im here ;) what r ur two other wishes?"_  or maybe,  _"apart from being so damn fine what else do u do for a living ;)"_  
  
Yes, he's quite confident (and lame as fuck) that he has a lot of chicks and papis that can actually keep him up all night... on the internet. In actual truth, (he is still lame as fuck) he is actually shy. He cannot muster up enough confidence to even answer the teacher's questions without fidgeting or being jumpy when his name is called.   
  
And he is so lame that the only time he talks to girls (or maybe just one girl) is when he forgets his pencil case ("damn it, oh sehun," he mutters to himself as he literally bangs his head on the table, not really caring about about the looks he receives, "you only had one thing to do after doing your homework!") and asks his seatmate (he really has no choice because his seatmate is a girl) if she has an extra pen without getting nervous and having trembling fingers just reaching out for the pen.   
  
He has it bad, real bad.  
  
But every night, after doing his homework, he goes to this website that makes him meet new people, befriend them, and go out with them (still on the internet only). He has already met a lot of people who gave out fake names and identities. Well, it's also the same for him.  
  
His name is "Ren" and he lives in the Gangnam district (he’s learned that this attracted most females who he thinks that are twice is age) and also, he's 18 years old (people dig that age). It's just easy, really. He logs on to a site called:  _SweetPea_  and an already customized sim he made months ago. He clicks:  _Meet and Love!_ and a city filled with sims shows up.  
  
Sehun -- or rather, Ren walks up and tries to greet familiar sims.   
  
Upon seeing a group of guys on the garden beside the "Midnight Dreams" hotel, he walks up to them and starts greeting them.   
  
He actually has a group of friends called "EXO" (Yeol: dafuq lulu thats a fucking lame group name) and they start chatting in their private chatbox, him being invited by Suho.   
  
_[EXO: Private]_  
_Suho: Wow, Ren! Took you long enough to be here!_  
_Tao: yea we have been waiting for you man_  
_Lulu: so guys since were all complete lets play a game o(^▽^)o_  
_Yeol: what lame "game" is this ugh i swear lulu your games suck_  
_Lulu: (｡-_-｡)_  
_Tao: yeah, i bet this is another hooker game or something like how many girls or guys are we gonna hook up tonight_  
_Ren: lol_  
_Suho: Oh, come on guys! Don't be hard on Lulu._  
_Ren: lol gramps pls_  
_Lulu: isnt that the purpose of this site.........._  
_Yeol: eh we have been playing that game for ages_  
_Tao: tbh lulu you need to spice up your game a bit_  
_Lulu: oh you want some spicin up?!!!1! ok!_  
_Ren: oh tao great u just encouraged him_  
_Yeol: why cant we have just a peaceful mingling night?!_  
_Lulu: heh boring (￣Д￣)ﾉ_  
_Suho: Then what do you have in mind, Lulu?_  
_Ren: dafuq gramps! you too?!_  
_Lulu: u shut up ren! in the end of the week, we should only stick to one sim!!!_  
_Tao: isn't that kind of impossible?!_  
_Lulu: thats the challenge of this game!_  
_Suho: Okay? I mean, I'm okay with that? I guess._  
_Lulu: cmon! its gonna be fun!_  
_Ren: well for u_  
_Yeol: maybe renren here cant get any chick or papi tonite_  
_Ren: fu yeol_  
  
But they end up doing it anyway. Ren is going to show them that he can last a week with a big time sim!   
  
He goes to every corner of the city, walking inside infrastructures, talks to sims that has a high reputation or same level as him.  
  
As time passed by, Ren just slumps on a seat in the deck of a high towered bar.  
  
_Ren: this is bull_  
  
His bubble speech says.

**_Tap! Tap!_ **

  
Did someone just tap Ren? He noticed a male sim is seated beside him and taps him again.  
  
_Ren: what the hell r u doing_  
_Kai: lol sorry im just new here_  
  
Sehun hovers his mouse over the Kai sim to check on his profile and it is so bare! He can clearly see that he is awfully new like he just joined minutes ago. And Kai’s rank star is empty.

  
**Kai**  
**_ _**  
**Rank:**  


  
_Ren: well i noticed_  
_Kai: how? anyway i wont be in this site for long_  
_Kai: plus my friends a dick and he wants me to check out the site_  
_Ren: by pissing people off lol ok thats great btw_  
_Kai: naaah i dont know what im doing here to be honest_  
_Ren: why r u even here why am i even talking people like u_  
_Kai: ohhh looks like someone is a pro here and we are called sims not people_  
_Ren: wtvr ure still a person_  
_Kai: well, mr expert..._  
_Ren: expert indeed tbh_  
_Ren: and go away_  
_Kai: whoa_  
_Kai: why are you so mean! i just got here and what is tbh?_  
_Ren: dafuq r u for real? gsus_  
  
Sehun sighs. This is not what he's looking for! He runs his fingers through his hair and sighs again in frustration.   
  
_Kai: gsus?! looks like im behind internet stuff_  
_Ren: mb im talking to a 50 y/o pedo fuck why r u talking me go away_  
_Kai: im offended! 50 y/o people dont type like this!_  
_Ren: u wouldnt know_  
  
Ren gets up from his seat and decided to leave the clueless pedo. Plus, it would be a good time to look for his friends. He clicks on Menu, Friends, then Lulu.  
  
_[Private]_  
_Ren: where r u_  
_Lulu: dont talk to me right now sehun!_  
  
Ren and Lulu had known each other too long in this site, which made them share their personal stuff and would constantly text or video chat sometimes on Skype or Facebook. It was actually Lulu who befriended him first and showed him around when Ren tapped him (he wondered how long Lulu has been in this site but he just learned to ignore it).   
  
Ren: ugh luhan whats ur status update  
Lulu: im currently talking to a high ranked sim here so can u just go away  
Ren: i havent found one yet  
Lulu: poor u im currently talking to kris so byebye  
Ren: dont leave me pls  
Lulu: sehun cmon just talk to people like u normally do!  
Ren: i dont talk to ppl  
Lulu: dumb kid i mean here!  
Ren: ...oh  
Lulu: look if u cant do it just quit the game  
Lulu: but that would show how weak u r  
Lulu: lolz  
  
**_Tap! Tap!_**  
  
_Ren: ../.._  
  
Sehun noticed that he is being followed by that Kai sim everywhere and Luhan is not helping him. He wants to scream and throw his laptop out.  
  
  
  
  
Jongin has just been told by his best friend, Baekhyun, to get a life. Well, according to him, he has a life... in books. That's better than the world outside.   
  
"What the hell, Jongin!" Baekhyun paced back and forth in room, "You rarely answer your phone when I call or text."  
  
Jongin rolls his eyes. His best friend tends to be overly dramatic.  
  
"You text useless things."  
  
Baekhyun fishes out his phone and shows him what's on the screen.  
  
"All I see is a topless-"  
  
"Well, fuck." Baekhyun pulls back his phone and taps out.   
  
This time, it's his recent messages to Jongin:  
  
_stop reading and listen to me you diq_  
_im having a major crisis here!!!!!!!_  
_hello?!_  
  
"Uhm, you did not even mention your “major crisis”." With the matching quotation marks in the air using his fingers.  
  
"Useless friend."  
  
"Best friend," Jongin corrects him.  
  
"Whatever. But Jongin," Baekhyun takes a deep breath, "I'mgoingtomeetaguyImetonlineandughfuck."  
  
Jongin chokes on his spit and Baekhyun tries to pat his back, which is not helping at all.  
  
"You guys are going to fuck?!"  
  
It's Baekhyun's turn to choke on his spit.  
  
"Excuse me? What the fuck, no! I'm just going to meet him."  
  
They stare at each other and Jongin smiles at his friend, "Oh. I don't see any problem here."  
  
Baekhyun lets out a very inhuman screech – like he usually does – and walks toward his best friend.  
  
“I’m nervous as fuck okay?!”  
  
Jongin just hums and picks up the book that Baekhyun threw on the wall.  _His lovely book._  
  
Baekhyun pokes Jongin’s cheeks repeatedly.  
  
“WHAT!”  
  
“Please, just say something so I can calm down! Why do you make everything so hard.”  
  
Jongin exhales and calmly closes his book, “What do you want me to do?”  
  
“I- I don’t know.”  
  
He groans because  _what the hell_  he just did not stop reading a good book dealing with his best friend’s problems  _ugh what the hell, really._  
  
“Where did you even meet this dude who maybe a pedophile or someone who’s like twelve years old acting like a pedophile?”  
  
Baekhyun raises a brow on him, “Internet, duh.”  
  
Jongin groans again. Why is he even friends with someone like him, “Stupid, I know. I mean, what site?”  
  
“Did you just call me stupid? At least I have a life!” Baekhyun puffs out a breath as he crosses his arms over his chest.  
  
“Just answer the question!”  
  
This is the time where Jongin is introduced to the lame site called  _SweetPea_. Christ, what kind of site name is this? Baekhyun calmly – but not really – instructs him to click on  _Meet and Love!_  (“What kind of slogan is that?!” Jongin complained as he hesitantly clicked on it.   
  
“Just fucking go with it, dimwit. We don’t have all night to do this.”)  
  
After a few minutes of creating his profile and sim (with a lot of  _Skip this - > _because according to Baekhyun, it’s up to him to put up his own profile and it will take too much of their time and Jongin took a lot of time to create his own sim, “What color of shirt should my sim use,” “Baek, what name should I name my sim,” “I think Kai is a cool name, don’t you think?”   
  
Baekhyun groaned, “Just pick whatever you want!”), Baekhyun tells Jongin what he should do and Jongin just nods his head, clearly not getting what he’s supposed to do. All he knows is that he should just roam around and talk to people.  
  
_Well, fuck man._  
  
“Jongin, you are so hopeless.” Baekhyun grabs the mouse from Jongin’s hand and hovers it to different people.  
  
“What are you doing?” Jongin asks, clearly skeptical on what his friend is currently doing.  
  
“I’m doing you a favor,” his best friend keeps hovering and hovering on people and he notices how there are written stuff in a box every time he hovers the mouse to each sim.  
  
“We need a professional, okay. A high ranked one.”  
  
“Even in this made up city, there are hierarchies…” Jongin murmurs as he reads the things written in the box. Different ages, locations, status. He bets does are not real.  
  
And most of the bubble speeches are small talks like, “what do u do in life?” “how was your day?” “where do you work?” “where do you study?” and other crappy questions that Jongin thinks that are boring (well, he thinks of himself as boring but still) and common.  
  
Baekhyun just hums as he goes inside every building of every room and explains to him stuff.  
  
“Oh! Look at that sim!” Baekhyun hovers the mouse over it.

  
**Ren**  
**18 Gangnam District**  
**Rank: ★★★★**  
**STATUS: I'm just a tap away, baby!**  


  
“He’s all alone, Jongin.”  
  
Ren: this is bull  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
Before Jongin could react, Baekhyun clicked on Ren then suddenly, there are certain Menus that showed up.

  
_Add as Friend_  
_Greet_  
_Tap!_  


  
And Baekhyun clicks on  _Tap!_  
  
“What did you do?! Baekhyun!”  
  
“Chillax, my friend. And I have to go, it’s 8pm already.”  
  
For the second time that night, before he could react, Baekhyun already left his room and heard him saying “Good bye, auntie!” to his mom.  
  
He really does not know what to do so he opts on clicking  _Tap!_  again.  
  
As time passed by, he figured out that Ren is also a dick to him and he really does not know what to do so he just follows Ren everywhere as he checks out what made Baekhyun like this site.  
  
_Ren: stop following me_  
_Kai: please_  
_Ren: what do u want_  
_Kai: uhm im not really sure_  
_Ren: god just go somewhere else_  
_Kai: did you just call me god_  
_Ren: oh my god_  
_Kai: wow bow down to me human_  
_Ren: fuck_  
_Kai: whoa there arent we going way too fast?_  
_Ren: jfc why am i bothering_  
_Kai: jfc??????_  
_Ren: r u that illetirate?_  
_Kai: look whos talking hahahaha_  
_Kai: cant even spell illiterate_  
_Ren: diq_  
  
Jongin is entertained and he has no plans on leaving Ren.  
  
Sehun is irritated as fuck and Kai does not leave him alone. All he wants is to meet someone high ranked and do small talks and be peaceful. It’s already 9pm and there’s no progress made. The only progress made is Kai pissing him off.  
  
_Kai: so how long have you been here?_  
_Ren: longer than my diq_  
_Kai: oh_  
_Kai: before i was born_  
_Kai: non existent_  
_Ren: christ_  
_Kai: here you are again name calling me_  
_Ren: ok since u r entertained_  
_Kai: of course i am!_  
_Ren: ofc u r_  
_Kai: ofc??? why cant you just write complete words_  
_Ren: why cant u just shut up ugh_  
  
He is so pissed off. Why isn’t there any block button?! Or blacklist or something that would stop him talking to this weird dude who doesn’t even have an age or location.  
  
_Ren: cant u just setup ur profile first_  
_Kai: how?_  
_Ren: ugh just click on ur sim and click edit profile_  
_Kai: can i add u as a friend?_  
_Ren: no_  
_Kai: PLEASE_  
_Ren: y_  
_Kai: youre the only one i talked to here since i made my sim_  
_Ren: unfortunately_  
_Ren: ugh no_  
_Ren: befriend other ppl_  
_Kai: PLEASE_  
_Kai: PLEASE_  
_Kai: PLEASE_  
_Kai: PLEASE_  
  
Before he could say ‘no’ again, because it would be the last thing he’ll do, there’s a notification button that showed up:

  
**Kai added you as a friend!**  
**Confirm**  
**Reject**  


  
_Kai: too late!_  
  
Well fuck this as he clicks on Confirm.  
  
In that moment, a chat box appeared from Luhan.  
  
_[Private]_  
_Lulu: so have u found urs?_  
_Ren: i might need help_  
_Lulu: uhm ive seen some chicks and papis that u could talk to?_  
_Ren: no_  
_Ren: i mean someones bugging me_  
_Ren: n he wont fucking stop_  
_Lulu: ohhh!!!!! looks like it looked for u!!!!_  
_Ren: no lulu hes pissing me of_  
_Lulu: idc whats the sims asl_  
_Ren: NOTHING_  
_Ren: THE SIMS A GUY_  
_Ren: im creeped out man_  
_Lulu: just go away from him_  
_Ren: HES FOLLOWING ME_  
_Ren: n were friends_  
_Lulu: wtf sehun make up ur mind_  
_Ren: its to stop him_  
_Lulu: well i dont see any probs here_  
_Ren: no dont go luhan pls_  
_Lulu: ehhhh u could handle that urself_  
_Lulu: goodluck babe!_  
  
The chatbox is gone before he could enter what he typed. Well, if it’s going to end like this then let it be like this.  
  
_[Private]_  
_Kai: so... do you read books?_  
_Ren: lame_  
_Kai: how dare you!!!_  
_Ren: well ive read twilight_  
_Kai: omygod were having a decent conversation!_  
_Ren: and u had to ruin it_  
_Kai: anyway gross thats a lame book_  
_Ren: well nerd_  
_Kai: shut up_  
_Ren: cant u just set up your profile for awhile?!_  
  
Somehow, they ended up chatting in the chat box because that feature is only shown when both sims are friends already and it would be convenient for them (just for Jongin eventually).  
  
_Kai: oh yeah i forgot!_  
  
Jongin thought what age should he put and what location should he write. He doesn’t even know what Sehun’s actual age is and what is his actual location. But he needs consulting and it’s already 10pm. It wouldn’t hurt to call Baekhyun in this time of the night.  
  
“Baekhyun!”  
  
“What the hell, Jongin?”  
  
“This is an emergency. Uhm what age should I put and location?”  
  
“Whoa there, I thought you wouldn’t last long in that site?” He heard Baekhyun chuckle from the other line.  
  
“Just help me!”  
  
“All right! Just type out 18 and Seoul. That would do it.”  
  
“Seoul? But that’s my actual location!”  
  
“That’s fine! No one would know.”  
  
“Okay, bye bye!”  
  
_Kai: finished!_  
_Ren: 18 n from seoul? yeah right_  
_Kai: like yours is real hahaha_  
_Ren: it is_  
_Kai: naaaah doubt it only rich adult people live there lol_  
_Ren: oh yeah so tell me_  
_Ren: whats ur actual age and location and ill tell mine_  
_Kai: no way! i dont even know who you are_  
_Ren: see so u dont give out ur age and location to ppl_  
_Kai: unfair anyway what do you in life?_  
_Ren: im a student_  
_Kai: ohhh same!_  
_Kai: what do you like to do?_  
_Ren: r we rly gonna do small talks now_  
_Kai: cmon! this is my first time doing this online dating sim site!_  
_Ren: but were not dating_  
_Kai: just getting along will do_  
_Ren: ok i waste my time here_  
_Kai: lol lame_  
_Ren: so ive been told_  
_Kai: i like to read books!_  
_Ren: yeay go lame_  
_Kai: how dare you!_  
_Kai: i want to show you the wonders of reading!_  
_Kai: lets go for the mainstream!_  
_Kai: how about john green?_  
_Ren: a fault in our stars will do_  
_Kai: heh you suck too mainstream_  
_Ren: what do u expect god i hate reading_  
  
Kai and Ren’s chat consists of banters and useless actual info about themselves. It’s Kai usually who’s starting the conversation between them (actually, it’s always him).  
  
_Kai: so do you have any hobbies?_  
_Ren: this_  
_Kai: no! any actual activity_  
_Ren: uhm dancing maybe?_  
_Kai: ohhhhhh! i dance too!!_  
_Ren: orly_  
_Kai: yes really what kind of dance do you dance?_  
_Ren: does that matter…._  
_Kai: duh!_  
_Ren: hiphop and freestyle i guess_  
_Kai: there is no art!_  
_Ren: lol what do u even dance_  
_Kai: ballet and jazz_  
_Ren: gay_  
_Kai: its art for your information_  
_Kai: so you dont really read?_  
_Ren: how many times do i have to tell you that i dont_  
_Kai: ohhh its 1130 and i still havent finished the book im reading_  
_Ren: what r u even reading_  
_Kai: eleanor and park_  
_Ren: isnt that for girls_  
_Kai: how would you know you hate reading_  
_Ren: jsyk i have a feeling_  
_Ren: bc gay_  
_Kai: whats jsyk anyway it does not matter_  
_Ren: everything u do is gay_  
_Kai: thanks ren_  
_Ren: PMSL U ADMITTED URE GAY_  
_Kai: i did not say anything!_  
_Ren: gay_  
_Kai: no_  
_Ren: gay_  
_Ren: gay_  
_Ren: gay_  
_Ren: gay_  
_Kai: stop :-(( im not gay!_  
_Ren: aw someones gonna cry LMAO_  
_Kai: ugh im gonna log off right now_  
_Ren: yea n read ur gay book_  
_Kai: ugh anyway talk to you tomorrow!_  
_Ren: i thought u wont be in this site for long_  
_Kai: but weve been talking for hours!_  
_Ren: if u even rmb going online tom_  
_Kai: i will bye bye_  
  
Sehun did not expect to talk to someone that long about useless things and the thing about it is that it’s Kai. It’s Kai, damn it. A creepy pedophile who’s gay.  
  
He wouldn’t admit that he was entertained and that he had fun. The game is still on between EXO. Backing down is not an option; he still has tomorrow to prove them.

 

 

The thing about Kai is that he is actually true to his word. Kai left him messages and he just wouldn’t leave Ren alone.  
  
_[Private]_  
_Kai: LOL REN_  
_Kai: i just finished reading eleanor and park_  
_Kai: im not satisfied_  
_Kai: ugh_  
_Kai: anyway_  
_Kai: where are you_  
_Kai: ha told you id be back!_  
_Ren: so loyal to ur master_  
  
Sehun did not really expect Kai to reply back, maybe reading a new book since Kai’s message was 2 hours ago. But he replied fast as lighting and that made Sehun sigh. He just finished his homework and  _sigh_.  
  
_Kai: lol i thought im your god or something_  
_Ren: dream on babe_  
_Kai: did u just call me babe_  
_Kai: wow ren we just met yesterday_  
_Kai: plus im curious about you_  
_Ren: pedo_  
_Ren: creep_  
_Kai: seriously mate!_  
_Ren: alright what do u wanna know abt me_  
_Kai: actual age_  
_Ren: creep wtf_  
_Kai: ugh! nevermind i just want to know if im safe or not_  
_Ren: mb this is one of ur tactics to creep on me_  
_Kai: maybe_  
_Kai: hahaha! kidding!_  
_Ren: ugh fine im just 17_  
_Kai: oh really! same!_  
_Ren: ure kidding me god y am i still talking to u_  
_Kai: you should build me a temple if you keep on calling me god_  
_Ren: shut up_  
_Kai: actual location_  
_Ren: im not giving it easily to u_  
_Kai: sighs_  
_Kai: fine ill give mine to you first_  
_Ren: well thats safe_  
_Kai: seoul_  
_Ren: wtf_  
_Kai: why?_  
_Ren: ugh y do we have the same everything_  
_Kai: maybe were meant_  
_Ren: mb ure a creep 100%_  
_Kai: ouch man_  
  
Sehun wouldn’t admit that he’s kind of hoping that they don’t live that far.  
  
Four days passed and it’s just them talking on  _SweetPea_  and Sehun kind of forgot about the game already when Tao started to private chat him.  
  
_[Private]_  
_Tao: u found someone already?_  
_Ren: well fuck_  
_Ren: fuck this i havent_  
_Tao: lol poor u i already found someone since day 1_  
_Ren: ugh_  
_Tao: weak_  
_Ren: go away_  
  
_[Private]_  
_Ren: ugh_  
_Kai: what why_  
_Ren: i forgot abt the game_  
_Kai: what game_  
_Ren: u wouldnt get it_  
_Kai: what kind of game is that_  
_Kai: hahaha kidding_  
_Ren: ugh ure adding to my stress_  
_Kai: no really what game_  
_Ren: i have to find someone n hook up w him/her for 1 wk_  
_Kai: oh is that so_  
_Kai: why not choose me_  
_Kai: lol_  
_Kai: plus this is a dating site_  
_Kai: not even real_  
_Ren: lol yeah ryt_  
_Ren: like thats gonna happen_  
_Kai: cmon weve been talking for days already_  
_Kai: and ive talked about the books ive read to you!_  
_Ren: ugh fine ure just an excuse_  
_Kai: dart to the heart_  
_Ren: lol at least i wont find someone anymore_  
  
Sehun wouldn’t want to be true to himself but he kind of likes the idea of it.  
  
On their sixth day of chatting (and Jongin’s fourth book), Jongin has decided to do something that’s really risky and he does not know if he’s going to regret it or not.  
  
_[Private]_  
_Kai: i have uhm a really weird idea_  
_Ren: ur ideas r weird wtf_  
_Ren: nothing new_  
_Kai: you hurt me again_  
_Ren: lol_  
_Ren: shoot ur idea_  
_Kai: uhm do you uhm_  
_Ren: wtf is this a sexual idea bc fuck no_  
_Kai: oh hell no!_  
_Ren: then what is it ugh_  
_Kai: i want to see you like on webcam?_  
_Ren: n then be like omegle sexual shit_  
_Kai: ugh im a decent person ok_  
_Ren: lol yeah ryt_  
_Ren: who reads gay stuff_  
_Ren: gay_  
_Kai: ugh not again_  
_Kai: come on! skype!_  
_Ren: ugh fine_  
_Ren: this is also to know if im talking to a pedo_  
_Ren: or a creep_  
_Kai: whats your skype id_  
_Ren: this is dangerous_  
_Kai: come on! maybe its worth the risk_  
_Ren: u read too much_  
_Ren: ohmilk0412_  
_Kai: ohhhh_  
_Kai: ok im adding you know_  
_Kai: btw im blackarmor14_  
_Ren: u rly read too much_  
  
His breath hitches when a notification from Skype showed up and it’s from Kai.  
  
_blackarmor14: ren!_  
_ohmilk0412: lol_  
_blackarmor14: add me back ugh ren_  
_ohmilk0412: ugh fine_  
_Kim Jongin: there! better right_  
_Oh Sehun: ugh_  
_Kim Jongin: are you ready?_  
  
Sehun is definitely not ready, he is nervous as fuck. He does not even know some of EXO’s faces except of Luhan and Suho! Fuck, it’s that ringing tone that someone’s calling. Fuck.  
  
He just stares at Jongin’s display photo and it’s not helping him to see the face since it’s a photo of someone dancing and it’s not even clear!  
  
**Kim Jongin caliing**  
**Answer          Answer with video             Decline**  
  
He nervously clicks on Answer with video and instantly covers the webcam with his thumb.  
  
“What the hell, Ren. I’m being cheated on!”  
  
Sehun licks his lips nervously. There’s this bubbly feeling the moment he sees Kai. Or maybe Jongin. But he doesn’t care. Jongin’s voice is really low and  _omygod_  he did not expect Kai or Jongin to look like  _that._  
  
Jongin has jetblack hair with bangs almost covering his eyes. He can’t quite picture his skin color but it is kind of tan? And Sehun tries not to gasp at his biceps because  _damn fuck_. He sees Jongin’s room – not quite everything, only the one behind him, which is the bookshelves and damn he has tons of books.  
  
“Earth to Ren!” Jongin waved at the camera and Sehun has to resist biting his lips because Jongin is such a dork and _cute._  
  
Sehun lets out a shaky breath. He can do this. He has done this with Luhan and Suho. Oh yeah, Sehun lets out a shaky breath again.  
  
“Wait a sec. I’m not prepared.”  
  
Oh hell no, Jongin did not just scrunch his nose. “What the hell, man! Come on, where’s that mean and confident Ren that I’ve been-”  
  
Sehun has decided to remove the thumb on his webcam and  _fuck_ Jongin just had to gasp – loud. He suddenly felt conscious. Why did Jongin have to gasp?  
  
“Ahh, you’re cute!” Jongin smiles at him. Sehun has this mental image of Jongin looking like a cat and cats are cute. He has this urge to pull Jongin from the other line and hug him. And he called him cute.  
  
“Whatever. Just call me Sehun.”  
  
“All right, Sehun! Call me Jongin.” He just had to smile again and Sehun had to clench his fist on his lap to control himself.  
  
They spend the night just talking to each other, saying actual information about them that’s deemed personal or just useless stories.  
  
“So, tell me about that book you’ve told me.” Sehun is now on his bed, his elbow propped and his head placed on his palm.  
  
“What book?” Jongin is the same but he’s lying on his stomach and chin placed on top of his hands.  
  
“Eleanor and Park.”  
  
Jongin’s eyes immediately lit up and stand up to get his book from his shelf.  
  
He comes back and sits on the floor, adjusting his laptop to the edge of the bed.  
  
“I’ll just read to you my favorite lines.”  
  
Sehun hums and lies down on his back as he stares at the ceiling, listening to Jongin flipping the pages of the book.  
  
“So I’m going to start first by describing the characters and tell yeah.”  
  
Sehun hums again.  
  
“Park and Eleanor are sixteen year old teenagers who are madly in love with each other but Park actually did not like Eleanor at first. Anyway, Park is a Korean guy like us but he’s only a half. Then, Eleanor is Danish and Scottish and she thinks she’s fat but I think she is just curvy, to be honest.  
  
“It started out with Eleanor being a new student in their school and yeah she’s a different kind of person, the one who stands out and Park being friends with some of the cool kids but he does not really hang out with them. But that’s not that point.  
  
“Park is a geek like he likes comics and punk music that I don’t even know and he’s living in a good family while Eleanor is really stuck with an asshole father and a really bad family. Then – Sehun, are you still listening?”  
  
Sehun just hums again. He likes listening to Jongin’s voice. It’s smooth and nice to listen to. Quite comforting.  
  
“Okay, and then they actually started slow. Like really slow. Wherein Park would let Eleanor read his comics but only the bus and then suddenly making Eleanor borrow his comics and then making her listen to music when she felt bad and down. And yeah you get the gist of it.”  
  
Good for Eleanor and Park. Sehun thinks they’re going too fast.  
  
Or maybe it’s only him.   
  
It’s only been six days and he feels like he’s close to Jongin – closer than Luhan. He feels like living in one of Jongin’s books and just think about spending his days listening to Jongin reading him books.  
  
“Anyway, here are my favorite lines! This is when Park held Eleanor’s hand:  
  
_“Even in a million different pieces, Eleanor could still feel Park holding her hand. Could still feel his thumb exploring her palm […] Maybe Park had paralyzed her with his ninja magic, his Vulcan hand-hold, and he was going to eat her.”_  
  
Isn’t that sweet, Sehun?”  
  
Sehun snorts at the image, “Yes, totally, looking like a Vulcan eating her Kung Fu style.”  
  
Jongin groans. “You don’t get the point! Here let me read you another line:  
  
_“Jesus. Was it possible to rape somebody’s hand? Which meant she -”_  
  
Sehun guffaws, “What kind of books are you reading?! That’s some crazy shit right there.”  
  
“Shut up! Fine, I’m going to read another line.” He heard Jongin flip pages and he doesn’t feel like listening to other things.  
  
Oh my god, he feels like Eleanor. Sehun feels like getting weird like Eleanor being weird with stuff and words. He doesn’t have to read the book, because he and Eleanor are one: weird feelings and thoughts like Jongin karate chopping his feelings and he can’t fight back.  
  
Is it even possible to like someone this fast?  
  
Usain Bolt paced feels he cannot contain.  
  
Just the thought of them sitting under the tree while he rests his head on top of Jongin’s shoulders, Jongin reading to him his favorite books is enough to make him feel giddy.  
  
_God, I’m gay._  
  
“Oh!” Jongin chirps. Sehun takes this time to look at Jongin and  _god he’s really charming._  
  
It never crossed Sehun’s mind that someone reading a book to him would be part of his  _Turn-on List_  but maybe it’s just Jongin.  
  
“This is when Eleanor asked Park, “Why do you even like me?” And this is what Park told her: “I don’t like you, […] I need you.” See how cheesy is that?”  
  
Sehun feels his heart beating so fast; what if Jongin –  
  
“Ah, I wonder who would make me feel that way. How about you, Sehun, have you felt like that to someone?”  
  
And his heart drops to the end of the universe.   
  
If Sehun’s going to be honest to himself, he likes Jongin. But he does not really love Jongin. He does not even know what it feels like being in love.   
  
What does it even feel like to be in love?  
  
“Not really,” Sehun replies. “But how would you know if you already love someone?”  
  
“I don’t really know. The books I’ve read say a lot of things about love but there’s no concrete explanation, you know? Maybe people feel love in different ways? I don’t know.”  
  
“Hmm, yeah.”  
  
“Anyway, do you still want me to read my favorite lines to you because damn there are a lot!”  
  
Sehun chuckles, “You might want to save that in the future.”  
  
Though, he’s a little bit hurt.  
  
It’s the seventh day of the game, which means it’s the last day of the game. Sehun’s kind of confident with the game since he has someone to show to everyone.  
  
_[EXO: Private]_  
_Lulu: hi guys omygod i miss u all!!!!!!!!!!_  
_Ren: lol we dont_  
_Lulu: harsh_  
_Lulu: anyway have u guys found anyone?_  
_Tao: hell yeah_  
_Yeol: u didnt have to ask man lmao_  
_Suho: I’m confident!_  
_Tao: lmao how about u ren?_  
_Ren: well yea_  
_Tao: stop lying_  
_Ren: no rly!_  
_Ren: i told u that i havent found one yet_  
_Ren: but ive been talking to him for 4 days that time_  
_Ren: told me to use him so lol_  
_Yeol: but did u guys hook up_  
_Yeol: if u know what i mean_  
_Lulu: is this the creepy guy_  
_Ren: yea and no not creepy anymore_  
_Ren: nice guy tbh_  
_Lulu: so imma invite mine in this chat_  
_(Kris has been invited by Lulu)_  
_Kris: yo guys_  
_Yeol: wassup_  
_(Chen has been invited by Tao)_  
_Chen: holla!_  
_(Lay has been invited by Suho)_  
_Lay: How’s everyone?_  
_Ren: just like gramps_  
_Suho: Ren!_  
_(Baek has been invited by Yeol)_  
_Baek: BAEK IN DA HOUSE YO_  
_(Kai has been invited by Ren)_  
_Kai: hi!_  
_Baek: ???!?_  
_Kai: BAEK?!_  
_Baek: WTF!! WHO DA HELL INVITED U IN THIS CLUB_  
_Kai: ??!?!?!_  
_Ren: ohhh u guys know each other_  
_Ren: i thought u dont talk to other ppl in this site_  
_Lulu: i smell burnt jelly_  
_Ren: stfu_  
_Baek: naaah were friends_  
_Kai: what the hell baek_  
_Baek: what?!_  
_Kai: i thought youre going to meet someone from this site_  
_Kai: 1 week ago??_  
_Baek: yes i did and its yeol_  
_Lulu: wait!!!!!!!!_  
_Tao: what?_  
_Lulu: yeol???!?!?!_  
_Yeol: yeol = lol_  
_Lulu: u cheat!_  
_Ren: uhm_  
_Baek: whats happening_  
_Yeol: ill explain tom ;) ;)_  
_Ren: jfc_  
  
Introductions and small talks were thrown in the chatbox. Everyone’s doing fine but Sehun’s thoughts about Jongin does not really make everything fine. Suddenly, he’s thinking that after this game, Jongin wouldn’t read books to him anymore or maybe, they wouldn’t be the same anymore.  
  
This is just a game. Jongin’s just an excuse to his friends. They never really hooked up.  
  
Anxiety is building up in him that he spaced for awhile. He shakes his head.  _Whatever would happen: let it happen._  
  
He shakes his head again. He is just being dramatic – overly dramatic.  
  
Jongin calls him on Skype later that night after the chatbox session with session and Sehun’s quite surprised that Jongin would call him after.  
  
“Want me to read another line from Eleanor and Park?”  
  
_Unbelievable._  
  
“Naah, I told you to save that for the future.”  
  
“This is the future of yesterday!”  
  
Sehun snickers, “What the fuck, Jongin. It’s the present of yesterday.”  
  
He finds it cute when Jongin puffs his breath and pouts after.  
  
“Just one line…” Jongin mutters but Sehun catches it anyway.  
  
“Fine.”  
  
Well, Jongin is prepared. He has the book beside his laptop and opens it to a certain page.  
  
But before reading, Jongin looks at Sehun, “but I’ve told you how they felt about each other right?” Sehun nods.  
  
“Well, I’ll be describing what I feel using Park’s words.”  
  
Sehun just hums like the usual.  
  
Jongin clears his throat before he starts.   
  
_“What are the chances you’d ever meet someone like that? [I] wondered. Someone you could love forever, someone who would forever love you back? And what did you do when that person was born half a world away? The math seemed impossible.”_  
  
“But we just live near, right? So the math is okay,” Sehun blurts out before even thinking of what he said.  
  
_Damn it! Shit! Shit!_ He looks down and he could feel his face burning from embarrassment and  _god am I sweating_ from nervousness. Of course Jongin wasn’t talking to him! What was he fucking thinking!  
  
“Don’t mind what I said.”  
  
Jongin laughs heartily and tries to be coherent, “L-look at me!”  
  
“No! Oh my god I am so embarrassed.”  
  
“Sehun!”  
  
Sehun looks at the webcam and Jongin is smiling at him – really wide.  
  
“I don’t mind.” And Jongin just wouldn’t stop smiling.  
  
In that moment, Sehun feels like the air is choking him, his whole being getting warm. He feels like Park’s cassette tapes wrung around his neck and his ninja magic feelings comes attacking him.  
  
Sehun genuinely smiles back without being so obvious (well he’s really obvious, Jongin could tell) of his mini heart attack.  
  
  
Sehun might not know what love is, but he’s not afraid to find out the feeling of being in love.

**Author's Note:**

> wtf  
> so yeah anyway  
> this is a fic prompt that was given to me: sekai in which sehun loves dating sim games while jongin loves literature  
> so yeah i used eleanor and park since its the last book ive read and i dont really read that much??? it depends on my mood  
> plus its a good read and idk i suddenly thought about it and it kinda suits this fic??? OR NOT HAHAHA i just went with the flow u__u idk i don't think i can use lord of the flies or sherlock or game of thrones.... i dont really read romance and this is one of the few romance books ive read  
> so yeah and idk anything about dating sim games like whoa the name sweetpea and midnight dreams: perfume and lotion i use so yeah lmfao  
> if u finish reading this then thank you for reading there might be a lot of errors but idk its ok HAHAHA
> 
> crosspost again but from my lj!! gimgibum.livejournal.com


End file.
